Finals
by kdoc27
Summary: Dylan learns to like studying.


Finals **kdoc27** Current Location: pub. lib. Current Mood: chipper Current Music: ZZ Top/ Placido Domingo

Marco was helping Dylan study for his English final.  
>They had been at it for a couple of hours. English was Dylans' worst subject.<p>

The rest of the family was out.

Dylans' mother almost cried when she saw his report cards; she couldn't understand how you could speak a language all your life and yet be so inept at spelling the words, and, just writing it at all! His writing was almost illegible unless he printed.

She had thought when he got a 'boyfriend' who was so articulate and who wrote him so many poems,(and 'songs' for crying-out loud) he would get better. That he would want to be able to reciprocate. But of course Marco could read his scribbles with no trouble at all; he even thought Dylans' spelling and atrocious grammar was 'adorable'! They really might have been made for each other!

So, for the sake of her nerves, James had taken her out; an evening of Mozart and dinner at really nice French restaurant. That would keep her mind off Dylan and his studies; and the music, together with the way she looked in 'curls-and-pearls' would be very nice for him as well...

They might just spend the whole night out. They hadn't done that in a long time...  
>With the kids leaving home soon they could begin to spend more time together. It was time they started remembering how...<p>

Paige was supposed to be shopping, with 'the girls'. James suspected she was probably with 'Spinner'!  
>He wasn't entirely happy about that pairing. The boy seemed to him to have an alarming lack of ambition.<br>This was not what he wanted for his 'little girl'; sure she wasnt' little anymore. She could make up her own mind,but he was glad she wasn't making any noises about marriage.

He knew Marco would make sure Dylan spent most of their evening hitting the books. That young man really cared about his son. It was Marco who'd helped him do as well as he had on his science, and history finals.

He could make a really fine teacher if he wanted. James didn't see him as ever being quite tough enough for the business arena, even though he did have a pretty wide streak of stubborn!  
>The improvement in Dylans' grades was what really impressed Mr. Micalchuk.<p>

The kid was an amazing tutor!

Dylan threw down his pencil with an exasperated sigh. "I need a break!" He said.

Looking at him through his lashes, Marco smiled, shaking his head at his big, cute, but(from the look of this 'essay')nearly illiterate boyfriend.

He waited till the older boy stood up from the desk; pushing the chair back and stretching to relieve his cramped back and shoulders.

Marco pounced.  
>Wrapping his legs round the boys' waist, and his arms round his neck.<p>

Dylans' eyes, and mouth flew open. Before he could say anything Marco was kissing him.

Gently drawing his top lip between his own, then the bottom one, pulling back for a second; waiting till the shocked boy started to speak, and kissing him again.  
>With his lips pressed to Dylans', his fingers found their way into his lovers tangled red-blond curls. He held him in place, while his tongue slipped out to slide over Dylans' lips.<p>

Marco nipped the full soft bottom lip again before puling back.  
>Dylan jumped a little , like he'd been goosed.<br>"Dyl?" Marco asked, softly brushing his lips over the speechless boys jaw, and down his neck; nipping him again...making him shiver...

"Wha?" was all the big blond could say, his brain had gear-locked!

Lips close to Dylans',ear... close enough so he could feel the breath of each whispered word...  
>Marco said, "Just get this one...thing...and we'll take a' Real' break!"<p>

Dylans' arms tightened round Marco, his eyes closed, and he shivered again...

Feeling the expansion of Dylans' chest as he took a deep breath,probably to protest this idea, Marco brushed his lips down his boyfriends' neck.  
>What came out was a shuddery, breathless, "Maarrcoo...!" All Dylan could manage; his racing heart was stealing all the oxygen from his stuttering brain.<p>

Marcos' lips were back at his ear.  
>'If the first letter of a word is 'Q' Marco whispered... Drawing it out...<br>Torturing his lovers neck with each warm breath...  
>his ear.<br>'If the first letter of a word is 'Q'  
>"MMmmm?" Dylan moaned back!<p>

"The second letter is...Alwaaayyss...Uuuu!"  
>Marco slid his lips down to Dylans' shoulder, nipping him there.<p>

Dylans' lips were parted,his eyes like blue diamonds on fire;The molten chocolate of Marcos' eyes locked on them,...  
>"So quick is ...Q?"<br>"UUuu!" Dylan breathed out as his lips closed over Marcos'...

Eventually they made it to the kitchen.  
>While Marco made Dylan a monster of a sandwich, he thought about what they need to work on next...<p>

His mother had used the 'a verb is anything a monkey can do to a barrel' phrase to help him ... He Glanced at Dylan...  
>The older boy was standing there in only a pair of cut-off shorts, stirring chocolate powder into his milk.<p>

Hmmmm

Marco smiled...

Yes, Dylan was going to love verbs... Tags: marco/dylan. marco forever


End file.
